Meloncholy Universe
by BlueFreezeEnd
Summary: *IS A CROSSOVER OF VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA. YOU ARE WARNED.* Currently on Arc 1: The Battleion of War. Its been 3 years since Kyon left for Italy for business. But now, he returns, and with him a gruop of unexpected allies. Now, it is the time for war...R&R!
1. The Return

A/N: Now everyone listen. This is a somewhat high in anime/manga crossover. In other words, there will be many entrances of characters involving other characters from another anime/manga universe (It will be explained why later, in story and in A/N.). This Fanfic consists of 3 (or possibly lower) plot Arcs: The Battalion of War, God's Blessing, and the 3rd one...well, I only planned for 2 so far. Each Arc consists of at least 4 chapters. The chapter will include the Arc name for easier navigation.

This covers the basics. For now, I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or any contents, except for certain OCs and plot design.

(Haruhi's POV)

It's been 3 years since Kyon left for Italy for certain business that he had to attend and leave school for. Unfortunately, it's now university, and I highly doubt that he's going to come back now. I kind of miss him...wait, what? Why would I miss him? He's just a lowly ex-Brigade Member, isn't he? So why...why does my heart hurt after hearing his name?

Well, anyways, I need to go. It's a Saturday, and the SOS Brigade has to search the city for strange happenings! I still haven't found anything, so I bet I'll find something today. I bet! I wonder what though...a ghost? A superhero? An ancient artifact that kills its owner? I can't wait!

I ran out the door with a yellow dress and sandals. It's pretty hot out, so I thought, "Hey, why not take advantage?" and begged my mom to get me these clothes out again. She obliged willing, but reluctantly. Going back to the present, we're meeting at the usual spot like always, with same rule. Ha! I remember Kyon use to get us the drinks all the time. I laughed. What a slacker he was! I soon quit laughing, and smiled sadly. Kyon...I wonder what happened? Are you okay? I hope you are...

"Well, Miss Suzumiya. You seem to be 2nd last today, as Miss Asahina's late still." Koizumi said. To be honest, he hasn't changed much. He's still kissing everyone's shoes. As for physical appearence, he looked about the same as high school, with more muscles. Yuki was still silent as ever. She looked like she changed the least, as she still is pretty short. But with her glasses off, she looks quite pretty without them. Speaking of which, I remember when she had worn glasses, then suddenly, she stopped wearing them. It was strange, but I got use to it. Come to think of it, Kyon never questioned it either...Did something happen between them?

While I was left with hopelessly unanswered questions, Mikuru came into view. She was the one didn't look like she changed much in new appearence; more like she grew her body more maturely. She wears a white shirt with collars, and black loose jeans. Her hair's longer, and I guess you can say she gets asked out every single day in Tokyo University. After all, she does look cute, doesn't she?

"Sorry I'm late!" She said in a breathy voice, when she got here. She still kinda looks the same as back then, if you were wondering. Maybe with longer hair...

Well, anyways, time to go patrolling. But first...

Ahhh...a cup of good iced tea always make me feel good...

Koizumi decided that he would buy, saving Mikuru from having to pay. Oh well. Not my problem. We all had ours to go, as I wanted to explore right then, right now. Nowadays, I decided that we would go as a whole group, instead of splitting up, because I can get to keep an eye on everyone and find mysterious things. We decided to look in the south side of the town first, then the north part later.

I smiled triumphantly. Alright, here we go!

...Damn. What a waste.

The south part of the town turned out to be disappointing. Now I'm assuming the north will be too. So with that logical guess, I was about to dismissed the Brigade early...

...When I heard the sound of...a high pitched whistle?

I looked at the sky, and god beholds, I found something finally worth of mysterious: A group of flying robots was heading straight for another bunch of robots! That's not normal, right? I mean, no regular person has that weird kind of technology, nor is able to afford it! So I watched on in awe, while others in confusion, as they approached each other.

When they were both getting close, both teams pulled out some sort of weapon. The charging team's leader held a medieval-looking sword, while the other pulled out... a sniper rifle? The other team's gonna win for sure. They meet each other with a BANG! That literally shook the world. Wind blew everywhere, and a sign even flew off the street. Breaking the pipe as it flew. The charging team retreated back, ready to strike again when suddenly; I was able to hear what they were saying over the amplifiers.

The charging team leader was saying, "...and you think I'll stand for that? GO TO HELL, MILLEFORE!" Before sticking his arm out shooting to triangular pointy things towards the other person's arm, wrapping around it, and pulled his arm back to break the arm off of the opponent. Oh my god..."THIS IS SO COOL!" I squealed that out so loud like a fangirl at a concert. Unfortunately, they both heard that, and then I was like, "Oh...shit..."

But one's reaction was not expecting was the charging leader to gasp so audibly that everyone heard it. The robot behind him though, went close to it, and said something. The charging leader replied with a snap, "I know, it's her. We have to protect her. I can't let her fall into your hands." He looked at the enemy again. He grabbed his sword once again (apparently, he managed to sheath it when firing those triangular thingys.), and went towards the Millefore guy, and slashed him in half. They suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared, but right before my eyes. The other robot exploded, with small chunks of metal falling. They all activated a green-looking light shield around me, and none of the pieces hit me.

After a few more moments, I watched as the eleven of them scattered in a formation, with the charging leader in the front. Now that he's closer, it looks like his robot was grey with blue and white stripes in certain areas. Then, out of the blue, they all kneeled before me. With the left knee sticking up, and the left elbow at a 90 degree angle, pointing right.

I was just standing there, shocked and confused. I didn't even notice Koizumi and the others hiding in an alleyway, peeking outside, looking scared, while Koizumi was looking quite serious, or when the cockpit of the robot open. I was focused on one thing and one thing only: The leading robot's pilot. He looked so familiar to me...His helmet (or rather a facemask?) was one of a knight's, but rather a modern version. Then, as if taking it off, he placed his hand over it, and the back slid back in the front, allowing him to take off the mask, which he went to do...

The moment he took it off, time froze. It was as if the only thing in this world could move was me and that person. But I knew it to be a feeling of high shock. For that person that was standing on his cockpit seat had messy brownish hair which flowed in front of his forehead, and some of his neck. His eyes were brown too, with deepness of feelings. He looked at me, and smiled a bit. He knew who I was, and so did I.

He spoke.

"It's been a long time...Haruhi."

While I said at the same time, in a smaller voice:

"...Kyon?"

A/N: Cliffhanger, if you didn't know any better! XD Anyways, if anyone managed to guess the anime/manga crossover here, put it along with your review. This took 4 days to write. Phew! It's done. You might have to wait another few days to see another chapter. Kk, this is Icey, signing out.

QUOTE OF CHAPTER: (This is just a random quote of the chapter, not necessarily related to fanfic.) "The Universe is infinite. Its growth will be forever, and we will only be a small speck of life in this Universe." -Me, being retarded in science. XD


	2. The Reunion

A/N: I know this might be a quick update, but I hope you'll still enjoy this. That other chapter might've seemed rushed, so if I have time, I might just edit it, ok? Anyways, the 2 crossovers were Code Geass and Katakyo Hitman Reborn. The main focus crossovers are these two animes. So then, off we go!

EDIT: This chapter seemed rushed...sorry! So I added a bit of the beginning of Chapter 3 here. So it should be good and long.

I blinked. It was impossible...how could Kyon be here? I mean, he left 3 years ago, and now that he came back in all this weird get-up...I don't what to think anymore, but in the end, I still run over to him, and hugged him tight.

"Kyon...I missed you...W-why..." I started to sob gently into his clothes, happy that my best friend and Brigade member came back. Back to me, to Japan, to his friends, his family...I was just...so...happy...However, normally, I would be so embarrassed by me crying on him, but Kyon, being the goofball he was, hugged me back just as tight. He whispered into my ear, "I missed you too, Haruhi." He said, with a smile.

He let each other go, but not completely. I wiped my tears off, and smiled too. He was just too damn retarded, that he made me smile like an idiot. He smirked. "Well, I guess you've changed greatly. Naturally, so did me." He said with a sense of formality. I smirked. If that's how you're going to play it...

"Well then, perhaps I should punish you for your lack of participation in these 3 years you missed, Kyon. After all," I said, grinning like crazy, and him raising his eyebrows, amused. "I didn't say you could leave the Brigade, now did I? So, therefore...Penalty!" And whacked on the head gently. He took it like a man. Unless you count raising his eyebrows even higher as wincing. He said, slowly. "And...? I know well enough that that's not all you want to do."

Damn, he's good.

"Well...what did you think I want?"

He took a moment to reply the words I was about to say to him, except from his point of view. "That you would want to know why I went to Italy, and what I did there, correct?" I was speechless. It was like he knew me so well...I swallowed and smiled. "Good guess. Yeah, I was going to ask that. But how did you know...?"

He smiled briefly, before he turned to his group of people, and said "Knights, you are dismissed. I'll get Avalon to contact your KF if I need you." The person beside him said, "Yes, Boss." and turned to the group also, made a gesture with his hand, and boarded his robot. The others did too, except Kyon who was just standing there, waiting for them to go. The robots departed quickly. He then turned to me, and gestured everyone else to come. I just remembered everyone else in my moment of reunion with Kyon.

Mikuru was crying while running to Kyon, Nagato was emotionless as ever, but she quickened her steps, and Koizumi was just smiling broadly at the scene. Kyon smiled to everyone, exchanged words, and told everyone to go with him to his house, including me.

"That's when I'll explain everything, and everyone's questions. Bu for now-" He was cut off by an explosion near the park. He turned around quickly, to see another guy, bloodied and half dead. He was holding a sword. "Damn...you...Vongola Phlexus...boss..." He was saying to Kyon. He, on the other hand, grinned. He grabbed his sword, sheathed behind him, and pulled it out, and a bracelet on his right arm suddenly transformed into a delicate design of gold, which emitted a green glow when it popped out. Then, his back suddenly popped out two white mechanical arm-looking things. Then, turquoise-looking wings sprouted out from the mechanical...thingys. I looked at him in amazement. How crazy was this going to get?

He muttered, "Let's go, Valkyire Excalibur." and suddenly disappeared. The other guy widened his eyes, and prepared for an attack, but he was too late. Kyon appeared before, and slashed him. But it looked he didn't leave a mark. But the guy toppled over, and lied there. I was scared. Kyon...killed someone?

"Nope. I made him faint and he's going to be unconscious for a month or so. Probably." He said right beside me. I didn't even notice that he was back. I turned to him, and asked, "What did you do?"

He looked at me, and said, "All will know when you come. Don't worry; my people will take care of him. Just come, and I'll explain." and started to walk to his robot. He went inside, and was doing something when suddenly, the robot was configuring itself. After it was done, it turned into a jet, with two small arm-looking wings. Wait a minute...Isn't that the arms that becomes turquoise-colored wings of energy? My guess with rewarded with a yes, as they both shot out the wings I saw before, only larger. He got out through a small door, and said, "Well? The ships not gonna stay here forever! Come on, this is faster than walking over there."

During the flight, it was so calm. Mikuru was smiling gently, Koizumi was talking to Kyon about something, and Nagato was reading the book she had with her. I was admiring the jet-plane. It looked fairly small, yet could fit 4 people, including pilot. I went to a seat and looked out the window. It looked so blurry, as we were going pretty fast. Kyon was descending already. He reached his house in no time. He remained while telling us to go out while he configures it again.

Soon, he left the jet-plane, and said, "Avalon, return to mobile mode." and a flash of light later, the jet was gone, but he had an earpiece that was white, with small lines of blue and grey. He looked at us, smiled, and gestured us to go in the house. Finally, it was time for some explanations.

Kyon's house looked like the same as ever. I've spent most of my summer here with his sister, taking care of her and such. After all, Kyon told me to before he left. When I went to the living room, I saw her reading manga. She looked up, and said happily, "Hey Haruhi, I was reading this really fun-" And then saw the person behind me, which happened to be Kyon.

Her face lit like crazy with happiness. She ran over to his brother, and hugged him. He smiled, patted her head, and said, "Haruhi, thank you for taking care of her." I smiled. "Well, you did entrust me with doing it, so I did it. Like a Brigade Leader should!" I said proudly.

He nodded slightly, and turned to whisper something in the little sister's ear. She then nodded, and then went back to her room. He said, "Now then, let's begin my explanation. If you will, let's go downstairs."

When we headed down, I saw Koizumi, Nagato, and Mikuru all sitting around the table. Kyon took off his cape, which I never even noticed, and placed it around the chair. He then sat down. He looked at us, and we all looked back, giving him the utmost attention, me especially. I needed to know what exactly kept my love plans 3 years late.

He took in a breath, and out. He began with this sentence:

"I'm no longer human. You say I'm near the power...of a King."

I blinked. Koizumi raised his eyebrows in curiosity, and Mikuru just gasped. She said while stuttering, "You-u h-have the P-power of T-the King?" He nodded. Nagato, on the other hand, looked at him, and said, "Reveal both powers. My data scan through you seemed to have detected 2 types of powers. One is The Power of The King, and the other...Is it the Eye of Albion?" He nodded again.

Kyon put his hand over his right eye, and removed something like contact lenses, and it revealed...What the hell?

A turquoise-colored triangle was rotating around in his eye, triple layered. I looked at his left eye too, and flinched. It was red with a bird sigil on it. I looked at him, and said, "Kyon...who are you, really?"

He looked at me, and said the sentence that was the most shocking of them all:

"Haruhi Suzumiya, I am Michael vi Britannia, 1st Prince to the Royal Throne of Britannia, and CEO and Boss of Vongola Phlexus, The Wings of Vongola. Kyon was my fake persona, a fake life and memories. And you too are the same as me."

"You've been living a false life, Haruhi."

A/N: Since it was edited, so was this. Now, I leave you at another cliffhanger. Therefore, if it still seems short to anyone, then please, PM me, and I'll try to improve it. Thank you to all who read. Now then, the blue button has something I want, which is a review. Now, a review is magical. It changes the writer based on it. So, help me by making your opinions on a review, and make me teh awesome Asian! XD Oh, and I'm revising Chapter 3, which I was planning on posting today, but it was too short. Sorry :)

Quote of Chapter: "If blazing hot is bad, does icy cold mean it's good?" Me, metaphorical speaking.


	3. The Explanation

A/N: Hey people! Its Icey here, with your latest chapter on awesomely-awesome TMOHS Crossover-is story! I like this speed of updating stories, and so, the story will finally kick off with this chapter. Now, this is when everything gets explained. The crossover people will probably start next chapter. We start with KHR. CG will be explained later in the story. So let's get this party started!

(Note: Vongola Phlexus means Vongola Wings. I have a wings fetish XD NAW.)

My head tried to wrap around that. It couldn't. A false life? What did that mean? That I wasn't real? That I had a different name and life? I had so many questions, yet I was left speechless. Was I deceived from the very beginning? Was I supposed to be non-existent? I needed to know...I then asked, shakily, "What does that mean...?"

Kyon, if that's even his nickname, real name, etc., replied, "It means that the real...everything of you, figuratively speaking, was sealed inside false memories of a false life. Do you want to know who you are, to be exact?" He looked at me with a stare, devoid of emotion. He wanted an answer. To me, this was still a pretty big hit. I mean, who wouldn't take that news badly? That you suddenly know that everything you did, everything you thought you knew, was just all a lie? That's a harsh truth. For me, I meant the real me might never would have created the SOS Brigade. I was about to say, "That's not true." when he said something that contradicted what he said before: "However, your personality, your human body, etc. are the same. So, to be honestly speaking, all you've been seeing is LIVING in a false life. Not that you're A false life. In fact," He said, pausing, then smirking. "You will have a huge impact in this world. You once said that in this whole world, one person must have an interesting life." Touché. "And you also said that it wasn't you." True again. "But you were wrong."

Wait, what?

"What do you mean, I'm wrong? This life is still boring as hell, even if-" I was interrupted by him holding up his hand for calm. He then explained. "It's time you knew everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, about yourself, me, and everyone else."

And so, he began the long explanation that changed the world for me.

After that very long explanation, I was in the bathroom in of the house, washing my face with cold water. He said I was some sort of God, and he said all of us, excluding him, were sent by different people to observe me. Yuki was an alien, sent to observe me to see if I could evolve the world. Mikuru was sent by people high up in her present, which is our future...and Koizumi. I guess I was partially right about him. He's an esper who has certain powers only used in certain situations. But still, the biggest surprise to me was that I was something near God level. I had the power to destroy and recreate the world in my eyes...

Kyon, or who whoever you are...Is it true? I'm God, and everyone, excluding you, has only come because I wished it? Or came solely for observing me? If so, why did you come along too? Did I wish for you too? For what reason? God, I have so many questions. I'll ask him these questions when I get downstairs.

I was putting the towel away when I saw Kyon going through his room for something. He looked up, saw me, and went back to work. He said, "You still haven't grasped it, have you? I told in one day, after all. I learned all this in a few months, maybe a year. Still," Looking up at me, and looking quite serious. I couldn't speak much in his presence. "You should have learned this before I told you. It's everyone that stopped that from telling you. If you knew this before..." He looked away, looked at the window and the outside. "Maybe the situation wouldn't be so bad..."

I thought he was referring to the room that time, but he was talking about something much more dangerous. He was right. Something is coming into our sight, and it's something bad. Of course, I didn't know anything at that time, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Kyon shook his head, and went walked to my side. "But don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe. Okay?" He whispered, and then said, "Let's go down. You haven't heard some important stuff. Then it'll be dinner. You can stay for it if you want. It's your choice." and left me alone in his room. I paused for a minute, and then went down with him. Maybe...I'll stay with him for the night? Just maybe...

Before I went downstairs, I went and peeked around his bag he carried with him to Japan. It had a phone, a new model by the looks of it, ear buds, and...A journal? It opened it. It looked like small notes he made in the meetings he had. One's...the hell? World Domination? DAFAQ? -_- When was Kyon the type to take over the world? I hope it wasn't serious...I turned the page to see another bunch of notes. Looks like about...Prince Duties? Interesting...and a Princess? Who's the Princess of Britannia or Britianne or whatever! I'LL KILL HER PERSONALLY. I turned the page to see...huh? A letter about me?

"Dear Haruhi, you're probably reading this journal right now, aren't you? I bet. So, since you came all the way here already without me finding out, must mean you skipped a few pages. You'd never read those shitty notes." Wow, nice job guessing. "Well, anyways, so I think you saw a section on 1st Prince of Britannia and 1st Princess of Britannia duties, right? Go downstairs, and you'll find out. Assuming you're in my house." and that was the end of the letter. I blinked, and went down stairs.

Kyon was sitting by the table again, drinking a cup of tea made by Mikuru. He thanked her, cleared his throat, and looked again at me. "Now, I'll tell your true identity."

"You're Syra li Britannia, 1st Princess of Britannia, Knight of Twelve in Vongola Phlexus, and my right-hand commander."

...Wow. I'm a princess and a knight at the same time. How does that even make sense? And I was the Princess the journal was talking about? Shit. I hate chores.

"Okay...expand on that?" I asked. He shrugged. "Okay...let's see...you are also the soon-to-be married to..." He then turned his head around. It was the first time he did that. But why...Wait a second...he's 1st Prince of Britannia, and I'm 1st Princess of Britannia...oh.

"So...when?" I asked, shook up by the news. I was kinda happy, because there's no competition. I would get him. But...I just got all this information. I don't know if I'm ready yet. Kyon just said, "I don't know yet. But..." He looked at me, smilingly apologetically. "Probably when we're ready."

I kinda broke down that time. I was suddenly crying into his shoulder. He patted my back, hugging me. I just kept crying. I didn't have a reason to cry. Maybe those were tears of joy...most likely not. He kept hugging me, embracing me as a person. He then whispered, "Do you want to hear some good news?" I nodded in his shoulder. Hey, every little bit helps!

He grinned. "Want to see your Knightmare Frame? It's for you and you only. And, I have something that could boost your memory back." I looked up, still a little teary, but somewhat excited. Dang, he knew what buttons to push when I'm sad. I nodded, wiped my eyes of the tears, and stood upright. I then grinned evilly. He hasn't got this punishment for so long...

His smile then turned into a look of horror. "Oh no, I know that look. It's the look of dragging...Shit; I have to wear a tie everyday! Damn this business suit!" Oh? Wearing a tie every day? How interesting...I then proceed to grab his collar...to find it empty. I blinked. He had a tie, didn't he? He then laughed. I just stood there, amazed. The tie disappeared?

A/N: Well, I'm sorry this took so long for you to read this, fellow readers and reviewers! I had school and a bunch of other things going on, so it was hard. But I'm done now. The 2nd chapter was revised, if anyone read it. It's best that you do if this didn't make sense to you. Now then, I forgot the disclaimer :P I know, I know!

Okay, here goes!

...Wait, what do you say again? XD

(The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Code Geass, and Katakyo Hitman Reborn do not belong to me in any way possible. None of the characters belong to me. Nothing here belongs to me, except certain OCs, and the plot and Arcs. THOSE ARE MINE.)

Quote of Chapter: "All men...are NOT created equal!" -Charles zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia, Code Geass.


	4. The Beginning of OP Robots

A/N: Like the title? It matches perfectly what's going to happen in this chapter. Yep, you guessed it, a battle scene's going to occur! Now, I don't have the best battle scene writing, so if you can help perfect it, then AWESOME. TEACH ME BRO! XD

Now then, without further ado, let's get going. Z02-Z Avalon Lance MKII Albion, now launching! (That's Kyon's Knightmare Frame.) (I'm still referring Kyon as Kyon instead of Michael, because Haruhi refuses to believe he's someone else. Until later XD)

"No, it's on the couch. I managed to trick you. Oh, hey, come on, it's just a small joke!" He tried to defend himself, but I'm going to kill him. When I was just about to hit his head, his earpiece rang a ringtone. Mikuru jumped up and said, "That's Eye's Wing, by Access, used in Code Geass R1's last 2 episodes!" How did she know that...? =_='

Kyon raised his eyebrows, and then said, "Report." Apparently, he was talking to people with the earpiece. His look turned worried after a few minutes. "A squadron? Coming here? Alright, prepare yourselves, and meet them in the sky. I'll get the Goddess her Knightmare Frame. Buy me some time, would you? Thanks." He then pressed a button. He said, "Looks like another fight is going to happen. Haruhi, you can come with me. I need to get you your Knightmare. Now come on!" He grabbed his tie, putted on his cape, and grabbed my hand, which made me blush a little, and went outside with me.

A few minutes later, I was on the plane again, speeding towards Mount Fuji. He soon stopped. Kyon exited the plane last, turning it into its mobile mode. "We have to proceed on foot now." He said. "We don't have much time, so let's hurry!" He started to run. So did I. By the way, he runs a bit faster than me now. I guess he DID train hard. Not that I was saying he wasn't! I mean, he looks pretty strong now.

We soon arrived at a pair of iron doors. There was a panel which Kyon was tapping keys on. Soon, the doors opened. He waved his hand, and gestured to go in. I ran in straight. I looked behind me to see him charging past me, and suddenly stopping. I arrived to him moments later, out of breath when he was breathing normally. He said, "There it is...The Athena Blaze." I looked in his direction, and widened my eyes.

It was a robot similar to Kyon's, except it was sliver with bits of blue, along with a different head, and the chest. He walked towards it with me, hand by hand, which again made me blush. Why does he do that all the time? He said, "Even if your memories haven't returned, The Knightmare Frame...Well, you should know how to pilot it. The moment you see the cockpit, and touch it, you'll see." I walked faster to there. I was admiring my choice, or the old me's choice. It looked pretty new and really clean. Kyon walked towards a panel and started to tap keys on it, muttering, "Luminous Core is 100 % functional...no systems are malfunctioning...weaponry systems are full and functional...energy wings are charged...all systems are in standby." He then turned to me, and handed me a weird key shaped like a USB. "There will be a password, but this is your key to turn it on. Here," Kyon handed me the key. He then went and pressed a button. Suddenly, the cockpit open, and the Knightmare, turned its cockpit entrance to me. I then opened a gate, jumped into the seat, which pulled back toward the Knightmare. The lights then turned on. I was a little panicky, but Kyon's voice came in a speaker. "Don't worry, I can help. Now insert the key at the jack-in." I saw a place where the key could go in, above a handle. I inserted it, and an interface lit up, saying, "X-50 Athena Blaze MKII Nine Elements: For Britannia." Then a password screen came up. Now what password would I use...Ah!

I typed in, "AlESPTT", standing for Aliens, Esper, and Time Travelers. Sure enough, it logged on. Then, it was loading. After a moment or two, two more interfaces came up, one being radar, another being the status of the Knightmare, and the one already on turned into a targeting screen with weaponry stats. I'm guessing those are weapons? Interesting...a claw that uses radiation surges, a giant spear-axe which edge uses the one Kyon's swords use, and a shield that's formed from energy. Oh, and energy wings. Cool.

"Are you done?" I asked through the mike. "Not quite. I need to attach the energy filler and secure and turn on the cockpit ejection system. But, you can test your claw while it happens." Then, a bunch of metal dummies popped out of nowhere. I assumed my left hand controlled the claw. I rotated the orb, and pressed down on the button on the handle. I managed to fire off a...small round of radiation toward a dummy, but it missed. I grimaced. This is going to take some time...

"Wow, that's certainly surprising. 104 Dummies destroyed?"

Kyon was somewhat surprised at the score I got for killing the dummies with the rounds. I now know how to use a Slash Harken, which was that triangular thingy Kyon shoots to kill or disable an enemy Knightmare Frame. I can also use different shapes of rounds with the claw when shooting, and grabbing a dummy with it to burst it to flames, and end with a bang. My polearm, which was what Kyon called it, was much easier to control than the claw, as you rotated both buttons to swing, rotate one left and other in front to dash and spin, etc. The energy wings are going to be tested now, as everything is complete. Kyon's Knightmare, the Avalon Lance, came too, waiting. Apparently, the battle's getting worse. He's now inserting brand new energy filler into both mine and his Knightmare.

"Alright then, energy filler placed. All systems are normal, rejection signal weak, human-machine synchronization is on, interface at 100 % capacity, Weaponry systems are full and loaded. All systems are prepared. Now then, Haruhi," Kyon said, looking up. "Go first, I'll be there. Test the energy wings. Don't fly too far. Ready?"

I gulped. This was it. The first time I would fly the machine. So many things can go wrong...No, Haruhi! You're a Knight of Rounds, a commander at that. You can do this. I inhaled, and then exhaled. I then said, "I'm...ready." Kyon smiled. "Athena Blaze T.B.H.K Nine Elements, prepared to launch."

"Activating M.E. Boost. Athena, NOW LAUNCH!" The wheels at the bottom started to move, and we started to move. Now, it was fly or die. I increased speed, and prepared to activate wings. In 3, 2, 1...GO!

I pushed the ignition lever to max, and wings of red energy flew out of some sockets. I blinked, and then smiled. I'm flying! But, it was sort of floating, too...Oh well. Now then...I increased altitude. I suddenly rushed up to the sky. Then, I saw another weapon functioning. Energy Wing Bolt? Let's see...I rotated the buttons in opposite direction, and clicked.

My wings spread out, and started to shoot small shards of energy. It looked...pretty badass. I wonder what happens if I..."Whatcha thinkin' about, Princess?" The Knightmare suddenly said. I jumped. Wait, this Knightmare can talk? "Of course I can! Of course, you did forget, so I can't blame you. My name's Athena. Hey, which do you prefer, Haruhi or Syra?" I blinked. "Well..." I said, mulling the thought over. "I guess you can call me both if you want, but I would prefer Haruhi." Athena replied happily - at least, it sounded like she was - "Okay! So, you ready?" I put my game face on. It's time to bring it to them!

"Hey, aren't forgetting someone here?" Kyon said suddenly. I turned my Knightmare back towards the mountain to see Kyon's Knightmare, the Avalon Lance, come out. He spreads his energy wings, and in a second, he was here. "Now then, let's go. Avalon, commence operation!" I nodded. "Athena, Commence Operation." Athena said, "Roger that! All systems are prepared. M.E. Boost, and Energy Wing system, prepared. Launch?" Suddenly, it felt like me and Kyon synced, and said it at the same time: "LAUNCH."

In a few moments, we came in sight of the battle zone. It looked like it was in air only. That's a good thing. Now then..."Increase energy wing speed by 10%." "Understood." Athena said. I got faster Kyon now, but he still flew faster. "We're almost there; don't rush." I pouted, and then suddenly, I got a perfect idea. "Hey Kyon, listen..."

"Got it? It's perfect, right?" I finished telling him my plan. He sighed, "Yes, you're right. It will work perfectly, but that means perfect timing is required." I then said, "That's not necessary. I just need to be able to destroy half of them, and then it'll still work. "He paused for a minute."Alright, that works too. Well then, you ready?" I smiled. "No shit, Sherlock. 3...2...1...GO!"

We then separated from each other, I heading straight into the enemy, while Kyon took another route there. I increased the speed to maximum, and rushed forward. The enemy Knightmare saw me in just a few minutes. "What the-" was all they managed to say before I burnt them to a crisp. I then proceed upwards, then preparing my Radiant Surge Cannon. I targeted the enemy, and destroyed them. Perfect. Nearly half was gone with one shot. "Kyon, now!" I said. I heard a grunt, before he turned off communications. Soon, I heard this outside. "HEAR ME, MILLEFORE!"

"I AM MICHAEL VI BRITANNIA, 1ST PRINCE TO BRITANNIA, AND THE BOSS OF VONGOLA PHLEXUS. SINCE YOU HAVE TRIED TO ATTACK US WITH MALICE, THEN YOU ALL SHALL DIE! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Then everyone cheered, "All hail Britannia!" repeatedly. His Knightmare was in position. "Now then...your divine punishment...IS DEATH. NOW DIE!" and fire his cannon, the VARIS MKII Cannon, which was a specially designed cannon, built to destroy enemy Knightmare Frames in one blow. At least, looking at the battlefield, that's what it did. Kyon then proceeded to say, "All Knights! Charge forward and destroy every single one of them! Leave no Knightmare unscathed!" They all immediately replied, "Yes, Your Highness!" and charged forward, swords and Slash Harkens ready to fire, along with any long-range weapon. He then asked for me to communicate in a private channel. I accepted, and smiled. "So? How did I do for a first time?" He slightly inclined his head."Better than most, but that's because this isn't your first time piloting. So I can't really judge you." I "Hmph"ed. I guess that's fine for a compliment. "Now then, ready for the finale?" I grinned. Oh, I can't wait.

Then, Kyon and I dashed towards the mothership of the enemy. We prepared for this finale. We then raised our Knightmare's arms imperiously, and fired the Hadron Cannon II, a new model based on Kyon's father's first Knightmare, the Gawain. We managed to obliterate the rest of the remaining forces with devastating power. Of course, the Knights of The Round helped out too, dashing each enemy quickly before going to the next one. Very efficient, but not fast enough. Soon, we gathered together. Kyon then went to an open channel. "Now then, everyone done well in defend the area. Thank you for your efforts, all is dismissed. Please repair your Knightmare if needed, understand? Thank you." and said to me, "Come, Princess." and got ready to fly forward, towards our house. I smiled. "Right. Now then, Z02-Z Avalon Lance MKII Albion, prepare for launch."

He then said, "Athena Blaze T.B.H.K Nine Elements, preparing to launch." We then said simultaneously, "ACTIVATING M.E. BOOST. KNIGHTMARES, LAUNCH!"

We all then sped towards our respective places, except me, because I was following Kyon. We soon were there, descending onto the road with the wheels put down. We technically "drove" there, in other words. Once we reached it, he got out, and said, "I need to configure Athena to be able to turn into Mobile Mode. Come out." I nodded. He turned Avalon into an earpiece while I got out of the Knightmare. He then jumped up, and went inside my Knightmare. A few minutes later, he was done. He said, "Say "Athena, Mobile Mode" when you want it to park. It's an earpiece, like mine. But you can turn it into another form later. For now let's go." I nodded. I did exactly what he said, which was to turn it into Mobile Mode. Once I did, I followed Kyon to his house again.

Once I entered his house, I suddenly started. It was as if someone else completely took over my body and mind, and bent it to her...wait, her? While I was mulling over this, I didn't notice Kyon smirk, then sip his tea in content. However, I did notice what he muttered: "Syra, that's not the best way to come back." I blinked. "Huh?" I asked him. Syra...the "other" me? "What do you mean?" He looked at me, a sparkle in his eyes. "Exactly what I mean, though you'll just have to figure out the meaning yourself." He said, mysteriously and cryptically. I sighed. "You've changed...so much over 3 years..."

He just chuckled. "I didn't change. Knowledge changed."

A/N: Now, there's probably another type of Fanfic I want to write, so I'll try my best to keep both Fanfic ongoing. As for people who AAed me, my IS Fanfic's going to take a break; I need some ideas as to how to get the time travel in. Now then, my next chapter should take a week. Thanks to school, I'm kept relatively busy. Until then, cya! This is Michael vi Britannia, signing off!

(DON'T FORGET TO CLICK THAT MAGIC BLUE BUTTON OF AWESOMENEZZ! XD)


	5. The Trip Back

A/N: No reviews? Dang, I gotta sell publicity. I don't know how yet, but soon!

Well, this chapter was on Hiatus for awhile, due to me being sick, and more school. Curse the damn teachers for Grade 8 projects...

Now, the chapters might take a while to come, thanks to the reasons above. Sorry for any inconviences...

..

..

That sounded like I was a robot...

Whatevs. Enjoy this chapter, and await the next chapter!

I decided that questioning him wouldn't do much. So I just sat down, and waited for Kyon to finish his drink. Of course, while this happened, thoughts were in turmoil. Something happened...something that caused me to help Kyon defeat an entire squadron of enemies. Of course, I was glad. I was able to help. But, according to the implication that Kyon said, I was most likely possessed by my other self, Syra li Britannia, 1st Princess of Britannia. I wonder what kind of person I was like back then, when I didn't form the SOS Brigade, and it was just me, him, and his friends, The Knights of The Round. Oh well. I eventually get my memories back...right?

Kyon putted down the cup he was drinking from. It was apparent that he drank something I didn't know of, as it looked like it was...rum?

"Kyon! Is this alcohol? When did you start drinking?" I accused. "Didn't I say no alcohol if you're in the SOS Brigade? Penalty!" and tried to take the cup. He didn't resist, though. Just smiled. "What's so funny?" He shrugged. I grumbled, and then took a whiff. Surprisingly, it wasn't alcohol. It was...

"It was a cup of Britannia's finest tea, made with perfection. Of course, the recipe for the tea was originally designed by you." I looked at him. I made...this wonderfully, beautifully-smelling tea? "The color, however, was unable to be taken away, so whenever had spare time, you were trying to find a way to make the color go away."

I blinked. "How do you know so much about the past? I mean, I don't even remember much about this...Britannia. Isn't it just a country?" He laughed, with actual humor. "This 'Britannia' is your homeland. You were born in Britannia, but you were of Japanese descent. So was I, thanks to you. Not that I'm complaining." He waved his hands in defense. "Now, I know so much, because Mother gave my memories back. Apparently, it was for my safety. My father gave me reasons why, especially because of one. That the Millefore would use me against them." He poured another cup of the tea for himself. "Now, personally, I would agree. If I was used against them, I would have to kill you. That's...very...upsetting. So, I forgave them. You and I are somewhat the same." He gulped half of it down, sighed with satisfaction, and continued. "Good tea. Anyways, like I was saying, our memories were both sealed by the same person. So we can both be unlocked." Just as he finished talking about that, his Avalon, which was, obviously, in Mobile Mode. He picked up, put it in his ear, and pressed a button. "Hello?" Great. When he said Mobile Mode, he meant an actual MOBILE PHONE. I wondered what was this one's number when he said, "Oh sure. I can bring her over. Wait, let me ask her." He turned around to face me. "Haruhi, do you have enough time for a 2 week vacation?" I blinked. "Yeah..."

He nodded. "Alright." He then turned away, and said, "Yeah, she has time...Uhh...sure, if you want. Okay. ALRIGHT. Okay. Fine. Sure, I'll come. See you tomorrow." and clicked it off. He then turned to me, and said, "Well, looks like you're going to get your wish soon. We're going to the Holy Britannian Empire's capital, Pendragon City. Oh, and your parents and mine are there. They want to see you. Can you come tomorrow?" I looked at him, looking blank, but actually in shock. Seeing my actual parents again, after...what? My whole life? Anyways, that's still pretty huge. "I, uhh..." I gulped. "I...haven't packed any clothes though." He smiled. "Your old clothes are there, along with your new ones your mother brought for you. You needn't worry; you don't need to pack anything. She just said to bring the Athena Blaze." Oh. Well then.

"...When and where do we meet?"

Kyon thought for a minute, then said, "Well, she said to arrive by noon tomorrow, so...yeah, 11:00ish would be fine. However..." He suddenly grinned, somewhat mischievously. "...You can always sleep over. I mean, everyone left. You can sleep over at my house, if you want." I blushed. I...guess...sure? "Ummm...alright..." I stuttered. Damn him, being my crush. I gather what courage I usually had, and said, "I'll go shower, first, alright? Wait, what about-"

"Right here." and gave me a box. When I opened, there's a pajama that perfect fitted me. "How did you...?"

"Well, to be honest, Mom told me to pack some of your things before coming back, so I...kinda...went into...your room...in Britannia to get that for you." Then I grinned. "Oh, so you planned this from the start, huh?" I said, mischievously. He gulped, and waved his hands in front of me frantically. "I swear I didn't touch anything else!" I still smirked. "Are you sure? Then explain why couldn't get your mother to get the stuff." He looked like he didn't have a response to that. "...Mom was busy with Dad..." He muttered. I laughed. What kind of a parent does that when she tells his kid to pack his friend's stuff? "H-Hey! They just too...close for comfort when they did that! It's just...it's just..."

"What? You volunteered to get the clothes?" I chuckled. "Well, anyways, get out. I'm going to change." He then raised an eyebrow. "Didn't use to change without telling me?" I smirked. "Oh? And why do you ask? Is it because you want to see me change." He turned around, said "No", and left. Most likely blushing.

I left the bathroom, with towel around my head, refreshed perfectly, with warm water dripping down my head and body. I wiped my head, making me feel a lot better. God, I haven't felt this good since when Kyon was still here during school years. Maybe it was because he was here...Well, whatever. I went to his room, which was still filled with his old high school stuff. He was sitting, writing something on...air? Because he was literally writing in air. I went over to him, curious about what he's doing, naturally. He noticed. "Well, you're back. I was writing a report to the Boss." I blinked. "What boss?" He smiled. "Something that is not of relevance to you until later. Now, go sleep. I'll sleep on the floor. I got a sleeping bag anyways." He gestured to a small pack, and a bunch of pillows. "I need to finish this by today. Go on, sleep."

When he saw me just standing there, eyebrow rose. I sighed. "You work yourself too hard. You seriously need to relax, Kyon! Come on, I'll convince him to delay it. You can hand it in tomorrow, can't you?" I pulled on his shirt gently, acting like a girlfriend that's using Moe to get the boyfriend into doing something. He sighed. "Alright, okay! What do you want?" I grinned. "Sleep with me, Kyon."

Well, I can say I have finally achieved my dream of someone going bonkers about something so small, yet means so much to them. Kyon had this backflip jump away from me, his face the color of the plumpest, red-ist tomato existing. "Uhh...UH...UHHH...NO?" He said loudly. I just laughed, then dragged him into the bed, and pushed him in. I then got in, closing the entrance for his escape. He inwardly groaned while I grinned ear to ear, somewhat scared, but overall excited about what I was about to do. I didn't plan this beforehand, but was going to do it anyways. I approached him, head facing his, him with a scowl. "Come on, Haruhi, let me-"

"You talk too much. Just enjoy this." I said quickly. Our heads were closing in on each other, while he said, "What are you-" and were cut off by something blocking his lips. That's right. I kissed him. Of course, I was blushing too, while he blinked and realized in surprise. Though, he didn't seem too surprised. Probably because I did this to him twice, and I just don't remember the first time. Doesn't matter to me. I still love him the way I did before, and always will, because he's Kyon. And that's never going to change, Prince or not.

It was few minutes before we broke off. I looked at him with earnest eyes, while he smiled. "Well, I admit, you surprised me there." He said voice low. Now I smiled. "Will you sleep with me now, my dear Prince? After all, a Princess can't be left waiting, especially a Princess of Britannia." I winked. He smirked. "That always gets to me, you know that?"

I smiled. "Good night, Kyon."

A/N: To be honest, I was near to close to finish with this chapter before, but I got sick at a critical time, so I lost the train of flow. Now, I'm working on the next chapter, and trying to be good, detailed, and long for you to enjoy. Until then, please do whatever you wish.

Enjoy the world of Haruhiism! (Though I'm not Christian, so if I offend those who are, I apologize.)

BTW, NEW REVIEW BUTTON! WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!

NAO PRESS THAT MAGICAL COOL BUTTON, AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS. I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE.


	6. Britannian Cross Descent?

A/N: Hello from Ottawa, Ontario! (Well, not really, because I'm uploading it from Toronto.)I'm so bored on the bus...so I thought I'd write a chapter here. This might be just one of the chapters I upload today. Now, let us continue the storyline!

(Note that there might be stuff I made up. Of course, after this story's done, I'll explain them in another Fanfic. But it'll be in the Code Geass section. So check my profile once I post the last chapter, cause I'll probably post that one around that time.)

EDIT: Sorry...probably only chapter I'll upload. Sorry... =.='

Soon, I realized that it was morning, partially because that the sun was shining brightly in my face unpleasantly. I groaned, then stretched my arms, and turned around, expecting no one there.

Unfortunately, it was not so.

Kyon was sleeping, breathing softly and eyes closed, with a peaceful expression of bliss. He looked so peaceful, as if he hasn't slept properly for days. I smiled, and started to move his hair around, and gently touching his face. He twitched, but didn't wake. Looks like he really sleeps for a long time.

Suddenly, I realized that Kyon and I were together, slept together and maybe even...the thought was enough to induce a perfect shade of red from me. Fortunately, I have a good sense of what happened, so I will assume that I really, really didn't do what I think I did...At least, I think I didn't...

...And how many negative and positive words did I just say?

Unfortunately, while I was debating what happened last night, Kyon woke up, groaning, and mumbled, "Get the blasted Knightmare and shoot it down with extreme prejudice, Knight of One, because it's killing me..." I blinked, and then laughed gently. He was really too weird for his own tastes. I nudged him gently, and whispered, "Come on, wake up Kyon. We have to go to Britannia, remember?" He groaned again, and rubbed his eyes, then opening them.

"...What time is it?"

I blinked, and looked at the clock beside him. "Nearly 8 in the morning." He blinked, and suddenly yawned loudly, sounding somewhat sleepy still. "Okay...Get up, we have to start going." I nodded, and got off him, and went to start the day with my everyday routine: by taking a shower for 10 minutes.

Soon, I was done, teeth brushed, done with my hair with a ribbon, and popped out of the bathroom. Kyon, apparently, never took a shower in the morning, as it "took way too much time", and we were on a tight schedule. I sighed. Luckily, he still used deodorant, so he wasn't that stinky.

Much.

So I wore my casual yellow tank top, and orange skirt, and walked out the house, looking for fresh air. Luckily, it was a sunny day for me, and Kyon was outside waiting, wearing his normal clothes. And I say that loosely, because one, it's a big cape with a jumper suit, decorated with a 3 triangles stacked together, colored in a turquoise and grey. The cape was somewhat similar to the jumpsuit. My eyebrow twitched every now and then. "Do I have to dress like that every time I go on my Knightmare?"

He chuckled. "No, this is my personal...customary attire, let's say. As Knight of Zero and 1st Prince of Britannia, I guess I have to do certain things, in order to look proper. One thing is to look proper in front of a Princess. Especially..." He nudged me gently with his elbow. "One of Britannian descent or the one you've taken into consideration of marriage." I chuckled. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, to sum it up, right now? No. Soon? Maybe. In the future? Definitely."

I nodded. "Good enough. So, when are we leaving?" He looked at his watch around his wrist. "...About now. Let's go." I grabbed my Athena, and said, "Return, Athena Blaze. Normal Mode." The device glowed, and then a sphere grew around the earpiece. A sudden flash of light later, there it was, the Athena Blaze. Another flash later by moments, Avalon Lance was also standing tall, cockpit seat opened. Kyon climbed quickly, and I was about to ask how to get up, when a rope with a one foot hold was descending. I put my foot there, and Athena pulled up. I got on to my seat, and the cockpit retracted. Athena then said happily, "Hey Haruhi! How did you sleep?" I smiled. "Just fine. I slept with Kyon, so I was pretty peaceful." Athena sighed lovingly. "You talk about him so romantically...You used to just saying you slept fine and left it at that. I like the version of you right now." I felt happy and content all of the sudden. Guess Athena was like my sister or something...

"So! I assume we're going to Britannia?" I blinked. "Yeah." I replied. I inserted the key, and typed in the password. Then, I checked for adjustments, and ran a diagnostic for the system. "Looks like everything checked out well." I said to Athena. She replied happily a second later. "Yep! I keep the machine well and healthy. That's cause I live in it, remember?" I smiled. "I guess so..."

"Hey, what's with the chit-chat? We got a tight schedule, remember?" Looks like Kyon was done faster than I was. Of course, that's natural, since he had more experience in this than I did. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go. Engaging M.E. Boost." a few moments later, the wheels dropped. "...Wait, Athena, you can do all the stuff I say for me?"

"Yep! Voice activation works for me!"

"I see...Very well then. Prepare for speed off. Engage Energy Wing System, and activate Wing Booster ZX9 for maximum strength." Another minute later, all that was done. "Thanks, Athena." I said. "No problem. So, let's be off then!" I grinned. The part I love right now: That I made the best decision picking this specific Knightmare.

"Athena Blaze X-50 MKII Nine Elements, NOW LAUNCH!"

God, this was relaxing. Just flying through a continent without a care in the world, faster than the fastest airplane. Or car, for that matter.

Kyon said we'd be arriving in about 15 minutes, so I guess this gives me time to enjoy the flight. While we were flying, I was talking with Kyon about the past 3 years and his memories and mine.

"So, you know my Knights, or the Knights of The Round, right?" Kyon was saying. "The Knight of One, the guy I commanded to command the other guys? Yeah, he had a funny story to him. So, when I took him to Dad, he was like, "Sir, do I really need to do this?" and all that. Luckily, when I dragged him over, Dad was doing a meeting, and he was like, "Bitchs, I don't care about what your excuses are. Just get me that Starcraft game. NOW." I busted out laughing. What has his father been smoking? Crack? Weed? Pie?

"So then, once Jaira saw that, he was like, "Dayum". It was so...damn...AMAZING. The face he made could've gotten Britannia filthy rich, and I'm talking about a country that peacefully controls one third of the world." A beep came up on both ends. "Oh, looks like we've arrived. Talk to you when we land, ok?" I nodded. "See you in a bit." and the video call got cut. I looked out the transparent armor, and looks like he was right. We were above a castle palace, which looked majestically as Kyon had said it would be. The place looked pretty well decked out, with all the stops pulled out. A giant garden, a landing strip for Knightmares and aircraft alike, and is that a swimming pool I see? So...this was the life of a royal family. And I was part the most powerful one.

I landed slowly and safely, perfect like how Kyon taught me; slow down to 10% speed, decrease the Wing Booster to 5%, and start descending. Once you're about 20 meters away, activate the M.E. Boost wheels, deactivate the Wing Booster, and slow down slowly, until full stop. I wiped my forehead. First time success. Not bad for a returning veteran...or not.

Kyon was already getting out, tired from landing as well. Looks like I wasn't the only one. Athena said, "Go on, I'll be fine. Have fun!" and opened the cockpit, and pushed the seat out so I could get out of the Knightmare. I sighed in relief. I did it. I managed to come to my so-called homeland, the Imperial Empire of Britannia, ruled by Kyon's father, who is...about to tell me who he is, because I honestly don't know him.

"Hey! Come on, let's go!" Kyon yelled to me. I blinked. I think I spaced out for a minute...I got off, rubbing my eyes, and then running up to Kyon, smiling. "Right. Let's go." He nodded, and then turns to the mechanic. "Get the Knightmare into their respective spots please." The mechanic nodded, and turned to the panels of commands. Kyon then turned to me. "Let's go. He can take care of the Knightmares." I nodded, and followed him into the Royal Palace of Britannia.

Let me just say, my world has been shattered. Utterly.

When I imagined "luxurious palace", I thought it would be like King Arthur's castle, which looks really, really awesome. But this...this just made it look like a dirty old house. White with a tint of blue walls, Royals walking in groups, discussing about politics, or something else I don't even know about. I looked at Kyon, and said, "Hey-" when I noticed that he changed clothes. He was a wearing a white overall with many eye figures. When people saw him, they bowed and walked towards a group. Once they were gathered, they bowed altogether, and said, "All hail the 1st Prince of Britannia, Michael vi Britannia!"

"Thank you. At ease. Now, I have returned to see Father. Where is he?"

"Sire, he's in the throne room, being lectured on Syra li Britannia's case." A person spoke up. I perked up. Did he mean me? I was declared MIA here? Not surprising, as it was about...7 years probably since I've been here. He nodded. "Very well. I shall help him. Now let us depart." They bowed, said "All Hail Britannia!" and left for their own business. He sighed. "Auntie really wants you that bad, huh Haruhi?" I blinked. "Auntie?"

He nodded. "Yep. Your mother's my auntie. Euphumia li Britannia."

(C.C's POV. For those who watched Code Geass, you know who she is.)

"Lelouch, have you found her yet?"

"No. But I sent Michael-"

"And? Did he come back? Do you even have control of that boy?"

I sighed. This was turning into a torture session for Lelouch. After Nunnally passed him the throne for the better good, he was with good terms with his family again. Unfortunately, when things happen to his family, and he gets appealed to it, he gets broken down with every, single, word.

"Lelouch, even if you done something, it's not working fast enough. I'm a mother. I have to care for her." Euphumia was saying. Lelouch suddenly looked uneasy. "I..."

"So Father, Euphumia kicking your butt again?"

I looked that the door. Looks like Michael came back...and brought her here. Perfect.

Lelouch twitched his eyebrows. "I guess. So? Did you find her?" He smiled. He gestured towards the door. I was suddenly gawking. I haven't seen her in years, and still, that dress she wears makes her look perfect. Lelouch eyes widened, and Euphumia gasped. Well, she didn't know about the "Knight Requiem" plan, so that reaction should be expected.

I straightened myself, and said "Welcome, 2nd Princess of Britannia, Knight of 12, Syra li Britannia."

(Back to Haruhi)

A few minutes before...

The name struck me as familiar, but...I couldn't make tails or heads of the name. "I assume she's my mom?" Kyon nodded. "Naturally. Back then, you had hair like hers, but you dyed it brown eventually. Also, you were quieter, planning. Somewhat like me and Dad when we're in The Zone."

I blinked. "Okay, so...now what?" It looked like it was going to be hard. But Kyon made it sound so simple that it looked like can be done in a few minutes. "We go to the throne room, and reintroduce you back to the Royal Family. However, since your mother doesn't know about the "Knights Requiem" plan, we have to make up a convincing story..." I suddenly had more questions than answers. Knights Requiem? What's that?

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't talk about that? It's where me and you were sent to Japan, memories wiped, after the..." Then he went depressed. "...Anyways, this was a secret kept only among Mom, Dad, and Dad's friend Suzaku. Everyone else was just told we were missing." I see...so it was a cover-up for...something bad.

"Alright. So, that takes me back to my original question: What do we do now?" I asked again. Kyon thought for a minute, and then said, "First, we have to make you recognizable again. So...right, let's get to your room, shall we?"

It took only a moment to get there; there was an elevator that teleports you to the room. I had a password to type in. It was the same as the Knightmares, so it was fine. I looked around my own room. It was quite spacious. Kyon, however, was flipping through my closet, muttering, "where is that dress..." I smirked. "Not every day do I see a boy flipping through a girl's closet, Kyon." I said nonchalantly. He just grunted, and took out a dress. "Here we are. Haruhi, put that on." I looked at it. It was a blue dress with...more than average cleavage. "Kyon...I hope...you're not doing this for entertainment..." He smiled. "Nope, but here," and handed me a blue tiara, and putted on my head with a plop.

"There. Now you look 80% like your old self. Last thing is the hair and hair color." and went to the elevator when I muttered "Kyon..." He looked at me, and smiled. "Don't worry about your look. You look beautiful like a rose." I blushed, and smiled gently. "...Thanks." I went over to him, and held his hand. He accepted, and we went to another room.

We were a small laboratory next. He then went over, and started to operate and open the system. A body canister came up and opened. "Normally, I'm not allowed to touch this, since this is Lloyd's machine for genetic alteration. But it works." Wait. Genetic alteration? "What's gonna happen?"

"I'm going to alter your hair back to original state. In other words, your hair will be longer, and pink." I blushed fiercely. Pink? FUCKING PINK? Wait, original state of my hair? AND IT WAS PINK? He sighed. "You weren't that bad looking with it. You got some men's attention. Of course, you'd run behind me, and I punched them. Hard." He said, thoughtfully and remembering the old times. I jabbed him in the ribs. He winced. "Not cool, Haruhi. I may be strong, but that...that still stings." I grinned. "Yeah, well, whatever."

"So. Shall we begin?"

"Don't worry, this should not hurt. This is supposed to be 100% safe! I'll sue Lloyd later if it does!" He yelled to me, as I was already in the capsule, and shut within it. He then pressed a button, and yelled one last thing: "Close your eyes; small radiation will happen!" Oh, and he chooses now of all times to say the dangerous part. What happened to 100% safe?

I shut my eyes tightly, and then suddenly, light was shining so brightly, I couldn't even feel anything, let alone see. But...I could feel my hair growing. I could feel it extend and become longer, little by little. I relaxed a bit on the eyes, cause it was that bright anymore, but generally enough to blind me. After a few more minutes, the light shut off.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did so gratefully. Now, with a lot darker room, I still couldn't see much. But in a few seconds, I probably will. "Did it work?" I asked him. I could make out an outline of a smile. "Look for yourself." and hands me a mirror. I looked at it. I blinked. "Wow..."

It was basically me before Kyon noticed back then that I changed my hair style every day, and that it was a bit more curlier everywhere. He hands me 2 ribbons. "Explains why I'm so familiar with these." I joked. I smiled wider. "Yeah. You did this." and takes the 2 ribbons, and put my hair across the top, like usually, but puts the length of my hair on top of it, and does this complex knot, then puts the second ribbon on. I never noticed I blushed from the closeness. I never noticed that he was so intently doing this for me.

"There. You look like Syra now, but you're the same person anyways. I'm sure she'll teach you herself to knot it. For now, you can ask me." He smiles. I smirked. "How do you know so much about how I tie my hair?"

"We've slept together. Back then, of course. Saw you do it by yourself." Well. Explains a lot of things, like my thought being read by him, knowing what my weak spots are (he managed to stop me in my tracks with it, but I'm not saying what it is!), and more. Probably.

"Well then, since we're done, shall we now proceed to the throne room?"

Present Time: Throne Room

(Still Haruhi...)

"...And that's what happened." Kyon finished. By now, the guy on the throne had been shocked to...near death? The green-haired woman (probably Empress) was looking with amusement and everyone else were just standing, speechless.

"...And you did this within 3 minutes?" The guy on the throne asked. Kyon nodded. "Time slows down when you need it to be." The throne guy smirks suddenly, and then bursts out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ha! Ha! Hahahahaha...hahaha...genius, my son! Used Time Slow, didn't you?" Kyon nodded. The throne guy then nodded, and turned to me. "Well, Syra, it's been a long time, but I'm your...step-dad?" He asked my mom. She nodded. "Step-dad. I am also the 101st Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. Nice to see you again, and I hope Michael" and looked at him. "will treat you well. Now, Cera, my wife," and the green haired woman, or Cera, nodded, "will...see you later. Michael will tell you when. As for the rest of vacation, enjoy! You're welcome to go anywhere you like. Just be careful." I nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty" I replied, along with Kyon.

"Good. Michael, take her back to her room, and return her hair back to what it was. That is, if she wants that. All Hail Britannia!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

Dad (or Lelouch), waved his hand, and left the room. Michael nudged me, and said quietly, "Come on; let's get to your room, and do you want to keep your hair like this?" I blinked. I then thought about the process. "...No, just cut it shorter will be fine. I happen to like pink a little, so I guess I'll be fine."

He nodded, and lead towards an elevator. We then head down to my room once more.

A/N: Woot! I finally finished this! I think it was pretty long...I think...-_-

Anyways, I think I'll tell you my plans now. My new revised plan:

1. This is an entire story; other arcs will be spinoffs of the ORIGINAL anime.

2. Focusing on Code Geass mostly right now; KHR will be involved as a minor character, like Millefore being an enemy, but later will be full-fledged war.

3. ...Still thinking about attracting more reviews. 4 reviews for 6 chapters? Not good.

So, to does who are reading the story, but don't review, anon or not, please do. I value your opinions and views on my writing. However, one thing I can't tolerate is flaming, or at least, hardcore flaming. A little flame is fine; that's constructive criticism. But too much is basically insulting the author for writing so horrible.

Well, I'm done here. This chapter will be a plot starter! So let's get ready!

(Note that since its June, I might do a special chapter for Graduation for everyone.)

Cave Johnson here. There's a button on this page that could lead you to Aperture Laboratories. Press it, and have the chance to receive cookies, pie, and especially cake! But, it requires you to write down a bunch of things of what you just read on this page. Shouldn't be hard for a future starter like you. So now, let's make science, shall we? Cave Johnson, we're done here.


End file.
